


Paragon of Perfection

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lelouch, M/M, Sub Suzaku
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 大致是一个骑士帝一边管教傀儡兵一边自己搞DS的故事。不那么严格的BDSM设置使用，Sub零骑/Dom皇修，DS关系中不涉及插入行为。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 20





	Paragon of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> 是《My Dearest Enemy》和《The Trainer》一起出本时的特典小册子内容。  
> 可任意视为其中某一篇的前情/后续番外。

“有件事我想请你帮忙。”皇帝说，“但我得征求你的意见。”

他们肩并肩地走在艾格杰丽卡花园里。远处的卫兵刚刚换了岗，其它有资格来到这附近的人都不见踪影。登基后的动荡还未能完全平定，当然了，在理想状态下，这份动荡直到他从这个位置上离开的那一天都不会彻底平定。在这样的时段里，多数人各有其责，鲜少能歇下来喘上一口自由的空气。零之骑士闻言而偏首望他，皇帝在凉亭边站定了脚步，骑士便也跟着停了下来。“你来做主不就好了。”他说，“反正你总有本事说服我。”

“说简单也很简单，说难办也有点难办。”鲁路修说，“我不打算说服你，我想听听你觉得我该怎么做。”

“是关于什么的？”朱雀问，“战备情况，还是战略方向上的？”

“Geass的控制力，和你。”鲁路修说，“你是其中的一个重要组成部分，也是属于我的手段。”

他说话时从容地望向人工湖，粼粼波纹间浮起一片碎金。枢木朱雀没有提出任何异议，只是微微垂首作聆听状。一阵风自远处吹拂而来，将夏日的炎热驱散了少许，将他们的言语化散而去，成为又一个不为外人所知的秘密。

Geass所控制的傀儡们不够听话。

这不是在指他的半血兄弟姊妹们，而是在指曾经听令于他们的、听令于他的父亲的军中人。愿意真心臣服的人总是少数，而在背负了一个弑亲的罪名、皇位的来历名不正言不顺的前提下，想要在短时间内取得足够的优势本就困难，陌生的人心就成为了最不可靠的变量。新皇在大范围施放成长过的力量时，控制得还不算很得当，而军中总是不乏一些意志坚定者，命令的影响对他们来说就不免有些薄弱。我所需要的是一些死士，鲁路修说。修奈泽尔还未露面，待到他主动打响全面战争的第一枪时，总有一些牺牲是不可避免的。

某种意义上论，在最为极端的状况下，他所需要的不是愿意理解他的人心，而是能够为他所用的棋子。精准地完成每一步指示，去到应当前去的位置，不会反抗、不会背弃，哪怕最后要付出性命的代价。他会将自己也视作棋阵中的一员，因为想要高效地完成全部的布局容不得太多变量，因为他不能容许在更大的棋盘上进行博弈时，会因为近在身边的小差错而走向劣势。

首先拿旧贵族的私军们开刀便是一块检验石，结果并不能使他感到满意。皇帝在午后走到练兵场边，从高处俯瞰他理应牢牢捏在手中的队伍。话虽如此，他实则是为负责驯化他们的人提供了一道无法被轻易挣脱的绳索，而那个人站在场地的边沿，正在像模像样地高声训话。需要猎犬来看守的并不是羊群，鲁路修想。而枢木朱雀也不能时常待在看守者的位置上。所以需要一剂猛药，一次见效。尽管他不知道这样的做法是否正确，但有人将信任感交托于他，他决定投报于等值的信赖。

他沿长阶梯缓缓下行。零之骑士在他走到中段时留意到了他的脚步声，遂喝令让军阵肃立。在此集结的人数说少不少说多不多，大都在军中担有一官半职，军衔更低的普通士兵还没有接受零之骑士亲自训话的资格。鲁路修踏至检阅台上，朱雀转身迎向他来，在他开口之前先行敲定脚跟的落点，靴跟发出短促闷响后垂首以待。

“枢木卿。”鲁路修叫他。

“陛下。”朱雀答道。

鲁路修没有对他直呼其名，他便在答话后躬下了原本直如标枪的躯干，单膝跪倒在地。鲁路修凝视着他的头顶，他分开来屈起与下沉的膝头。他的容貌和神情都在这样的角度下模糊而去，叫人无法窥得细节，然而他全无不甘的意思，台下的军列也对他向现任皇帝行屈膝礼一事并无质疑。

“很好，至少你懂得服从规则。”鲁路修说，“我还需要多看到一点你的诚意。”

他走近了一步，向朱雀伸出手去。后者配合地执起他的手掌，将指节置于嘴唇下亲吻。零之骑士的宽大披风在他身后铺散，猩红下摆如淌开的鲜血，背后的两道长饰带上绣金的羽翼图纹叫人看得一清二楚。它们在靠近身体的一端稍稍弯折了，只因这样一个简单的屈膝动作。皇帝冷眼注视着这一幕，在对方完成吻手礼后抽手向下一指，没有丝毫叫人起身的意思。

没有言语的明示，只有归于无声的试探，在不解与服从的边界线上推移。朱雀依然没有提出异议，足跟带动原本屈起的一侧膝头向下一压又向后一挪。他改作双膝跪地，进一步俯下身去，预备更加彻底地匍匐在人前。在他将头与肩都一并压低之后，白衣的皇帝轻轻哼了一声，冷不丁地提起右脚来，靴尖重重踢击在他的脸颊上。

“——……”

他挂在耳际的话筒随着他的身体翻动而飞了出去，在地上滚动了几圈，爆发出一阵刺耳的电流音。台下登时一阵骚动，皇帝则完全不为所动，在众人的注视下向前了两步，一脚踏在被踹翻的零之骑士胸口，足尖挑起了披风的束领，足跟碾在他衣物间镶嵌的那颗醒目的红宝石的边侧。机械的尖锐鸣声断去了，鲁路修将另一个扩音装置按在耳际，让自己的声音在场地上空冷酷回荡。

“我让你来替我管教我的军队。”他说，“可不是叫你来纵容他们的。”

在他咬出的字音清晰地接连迸出的过程中，台下的嘈杂声响渐渐消失了。皇帝将隐形镜片从眼中抹去，叫己身力量以不得抑制的活跃程度逸散而出。他抬首扫了一眼在台下列队站立的军中人，平淡如扫视不需专门留意其中任何一员的蝼蚁。“是。”朱雀低声答道。场地内已经安静下来，他的回应足以让注视着这一幕的人们听见。他不为自己辩解，也不去对粗暴的对待进行躲闪和反击。鲁路修踩在他的心口上，下压用力，俯视着他因仰躺而被迫露出的面容，他渗血的唇角与神情平静得近乎空洞的眼睛。

他的伤处由人审视，他的痛苦也由人把控。皇帝会为此感到满意，并在确认过他的表情后继续发言。“我让你能够爬到我身边的位置并留在那里，是要你能为我所用。”鲁路修说，“你是我的骑士，我的护卫，我的底牌，我将仅次于我本人的荣耀赐于你身。我甚至允许你拥有直接以我的意旨来行事与号令别人的权力，因为你是所有的棋子中最为重要的一个。”他说得很慢，他的声音被放大得足够响亮，宛若重锤般一次一次敲击下去。“像这样的你要是辜负了我的期待，我又该拿你怎么办呢，枢木卿？”

“……是。”朱雀平声应道，“请您责罚我。”

“倘若武器不够称手，它就应当被更换掉。”鲁路修说，“没有什么是不可替代的。”

“我十分认同这点。”朱雀对答道，“只是请不要就此认定我对您而言就是无用的了。”

皇帝傲慢地向下俯瞰，从倒地的男人到台下鸦雀无声的人群。他让自身的力量活化了，他无法直接控制已经散播出去的种子，但他可以设法让它们扎根更深。随后他将目光收回到与他同在观礼台上的男人身上，自嘴角扯起了一小抹微笑。“证明你的顺从。”他对他的骑士说。他挪开脚，踩回地面，同样磕出一声短促闷响。朱雀仰躺在地，披风的一角翻卷在身前，另一侧则在地面上铺开，呈出里侧的大片苍灰，即便他的面容没有因痛楚而扭曲，这副姿态也显得有些狼狈。

随后他慢慢爬起身，挪动手肘和膝腿，重新在年轻的暴君身前恭敬地膝跪而下，又躬身去亲吻洁白的袍服下摆、裤尾与靴尖。他像不会感到屈辱的机械般完成了这一切，随后静静地将双手搭在身前，将前额也平置在地板上。他的披风饰带因弯折而叫末端的翡翠石垂落在地，折射出清冷光辉，显得美丽而脆弱。

即便是地位仅在一人之下的零之骑士，在如今的潘德拉贡，也会心甘情愿地在他的主君面前放下尊严。他会听令，他会服从，他会一丝不苟地遵照皇帝的心意去行动。至少在今时今刻的台前，他们并非篡夺帝位的同谋，并非互相成就的关系，而只是由一双手捧起了一对翅翼，并同时掐住了后者的命脉。被冠以特殊名号的、最为重要的武器尚且如此，其余人等就更是渺小如蝼蚁尘埃了。

所以没有人敢质疑。他们本就是理应丧失了自由意志的傀儡，人想要杀死一只鸟雀尚需要扼住脖颈、折断骨骼，想要杀死虫蚁则只需漫不经心地践踏一次。不要忤逆，不要胆敢挑战威权，皇帝的利剑还在他身边，就算短暂地被踩在足下也不至于弯折，接着挥砍掉别人的脑袋也不是什么难事。场地中静得落针可闻，无数人的呼吸都同调成屏息静气的谨慎之态。终于皇帝抬起头来，脚下也一并后撤了半步，手掌向上一托宣告了此次管教的终止。“你的惩罚会在晚些时进行。”鲁路修说，又意有所指地望向了台下，目光扫过一张张神情逐渐趋向于空白的脸孔。他知道其中一些人的名字，但他不打算长久地印刻在脑海里，剩下的那一些也不需要叫他费心去记。“至于本该由你来带领的这支军队……若是能再听话些就好了。”他轻声说，声音透过机械的扩增依然足够缓而柔和地飘荡在军阵之中，“毕竟，你看，我也不是什么很有耐心的人。我需要得到的不是搪塞，而是成效。”

零之骑士依然匍匐在地，沉声应了句“是”。他再站起时，唇角仍挂着还未来得及揩拭的一抹红痕，宛如刃面上有了缺损也沾了血。没有谁会质疑一柄凶器会因此而失去威胁，常人不会，傀儡不会。他们沉默地投以凝视，再没有一丝异常的涟漪从中出现。

皇帝在晚间才回到主殿，里头由列队的亲卫把守着，傀儡们之中素养最好也最为听话的一批。天逐渐暗了，但还没有完全沉入夜色。他让人不要打亮灯光，沿长毯而踏往皇座跟前时发觉那座椅上趴着一小团灰黑的影子。亚瑟在他失笑出声时睁开眼睛，两盏黄澄澄的小明灯冲着他瞪了一小会儿，一晃便随着轻盈身躯跃去了扶手上，再一晃又跳下地去，很快从他的视野范围中消失了。鲁路修转身坐到座椅间，刚刚拿下礼帽理好衣摆就听得厅堂门口传来一声响亮的猫叫。零之骑士在数秒钟后走了进来，罕见地将连披风的帽兜戴在了脑袋上，边沿拉得很低，遮挡住大半张脸。他走到皇座前头，将脑袋也垂下了一点，礼节性地问候过后便站在原处仿佛足下生根般一动不动了，看上去很像是一朵阴郁的蘑菇。

“你生气了？”鲁路修问。

“没有。”朱雀答道。

“那你把兜帽摘下来给我看看。”

“恕我拒绝。”

他的语气有些生硬。鲁路修对他的态度感到有趣，若不是此时的情形有些特殊，他很乐意再多欣赏一会儿朱雀这副在出任零之骑士后愈发罕见的郁闷模样。然而，他看了眼厅堂之外透出的天色，差不多是他们约好的时间了，那么差不多也该开始进入状态。“摘下来。”鲁路修换上了更为严厉的口吻，“既然你是前来接受惩罚的，就不要违抗命令。”

朱雀蓦一下绷起肩膀，片刻之后照着鲁路修的指示做了。他将盖在脑袋上蓬起一个圆顶形状的帽兜给掀了下去，朝着殿阶上方的皇座扬起头颈。早些时的血渍已经被擦干净了，但他的唇角破损处留下了一块相当明显的淤青。鲁路修凝视着那一小片伤处，心下忽然泛起一阵柔软怜惜。“过来，到我身前来。”他面上还维持着恰到好处的平静，语调里也听不出过多的悲喜变化，“让我仔细看看你的脸。”

朱雀便一步步走到了皇座前方，单脚后移眼见着就要再度屈膝，鲁路修摆手示意不必，他才好好站定了，向着座椅上的君主躬下身来。鲁路修捧过他的颧骨，右侧拇指沿着他的嘴角伤处轻轻蹭了过去。破裂处已经止住了血，但还有一些肿胀。普通地说话应该不至于叫那里更痛，但嘴部活动幅度再大些、比如说用力咀嚼和张嘴吞咽就说不准了。不过还算好，皇帝在检查过后得以确认。自己的力度控制得还算不错。若是太轻了就缺乏戏剧效果，若是太重了搞不好就真的会破相。朱雀本人是不太在乎破相与否的，但鲁路修会替他心疼。

一个高明的支配者不会对制造伤痕与疼痛完全抱持回避态度。能够让鲁路修好好练习的对象不多，在尺度问题上他只能自己谨慎地摸索。而今他审视过自己的尝试成果，自以为应当就剧目的精彩与完善程度打一个高分。在他用指腹压住那块淤痕时，配合他演戏的男人的嘴唇轻轻抖动了一下。鲁路修对上他的眼睛，没有见到恼意、反而从中寻到了一点儿隐蔽的渴求，便若有所思地笑了。

“若是今天的事情传出去，我的名声大概就比之前还要更坏了。”然后鲁路修说。他的声音变得柔滑，透出了几分满不在乎般的调侃意味。“在外人看来，你可是我这个年纪轻轻根基尚浅就胆敢篡位的恶劣皇帝的左膀右臂呢。”他说，“连专属骑士都敢这样对待，多半会被视为心性残暴又不知感恩的无礼之徒。说不准还会有人开赌局，为你在什么时候才会忍不下我的做法并反过来再将我拉下皇座而各自下注。”

“如果只是说‘拉下皇座’这个动作，我现在也能做。”朱雀略眯起眼，平淡地回了这么一句。这把鲁路修给逗乐了，他仔细想了想觉得对方在必要的时候肯定真敢动手。是在他们发生争执后，或在他觉得指挥者需要冷静一下脑袋的时候，是为了皇帝能将他们约定好的道路延续下去而不是为了自己遭受的苛待。至于现在，朱雀安安分分地弯腰倾在他身前，竟然很像是驯顺而无害的。“以及容我提醒你，陛下，我的名声从来没有比你更好过。”朱雀又说，“若是消息传出去了，我相信很多人只会觉得我是活该。”

鲁路修加大拇指按揉的力道，令对方眉头一跳，嘴唇也不甚明显地抖动了一下。这点刺激肯定还不到会让你喊痛的地步，鲁路修想。也幸好如此。他的手指下滑，捋过对方的颌骨边廓而托住底端，引向自己又往上一挑，让一个吻得以柔和地落在那瘀伤上。“我希望你不要将它当作是你的耻辱印。”鲁路修贴着它说，吐字间刻意呼出更多暖热气流烘烤过去。

“我没有这样想。”朱雀说。

“它证明了你的忠诚。”鲁路修说，稍作停顿后无奈地翻了下眼睑，“虽然老实说我不太喜欢这种方式。”

“这是我能想到的最为有效的做法了。”朱雀平声答道。

他们之间或许固定下了某些两人都心知肚明的游戏规则，然而仅限于私下里相处时，不关乎其他任何人——截止今日为止都是如此。支配与驯化，奉献与服从，既是决定了要一同走向末路，便在最后的一程里让彼此的依存程度再深些、更深些，打下更多不可磨灭的烙印。由此鲁路修可以开口征求朱雀的意见，我希望你来充当一个典范，因你是出于个人的意志而服从于我的，乃至终于自发地接受了我的命令。我想将你作为我控制他人的手段，正如你曾经允诺于我的。但我不确定该如何去做，我想听听你的主意。

于是零之骑士沉默良久，给出了他的对策。他不懂得太复杂的策略，但他知道该如何从服从者的角度去考虑。他知晓这一角色的欢喜与恐惧，而只要懂得后者，就足够将多数已经岌岌可危的精神防线彻底击破。他们的配合一如既往的好，然而这更像是借助以往的经验在即时做戏，而非真正投入地去加深精神上的互通往来。打击与撤去守备，控制与因敞开心防本身而喜悦，在临时搭建的舞台上一概没有，上演的内容实质充其量是对于结果的展示。“是啊，很有效。”结果论者轻声叹道，“但我其实不想在你身上留下这么明显的伤痕。”

“打从我开始作为零之骑士而为你投身于战斗的那一刻起，我身上新添的每一道伤都能算作是为你而留下的。”他的骑士低声相应，“你亲自制造出其中一些的话，对我来说反而更加容易接受。”

鲁路修不甚隐蔽地抽了口气，不得不承认自己被这一说法给取悦了。他松开朱雀的下颌骨，半真不假地低笑了一声。“你的思考方式真够扭曲的。”

“你又不是第一天知道这点。”

“是啊，也不是第一次跟你提。”鲁路修搂住对方的脖子，手指滑在发尾与颈项之间，贴合了皮肤轻轻摩挲了两下，“不过没关系，我很喜欢你身上这点扭曲。”

他们在互换坦承之言后又接了一次吻。大殿中安安静静的，没有哪一个听话的傀儡敢于向皇座上投以无礼的注视。鲁路修在挪开舌头后心不在焉地咬了下朱雀的唇角，刻意咬在瘀伤的地方，又用舌尖舔舐了一下，已经尝不到血了。他眼见着朱雀皱了下眉，但没有躲闪，任由他用唾液濡湿淤青之中薄薄的痂壳。“你决定好惩罚形式了吗？”在鲁路修放过他的伤口之后，朱雀低声问道，“我还以为你进入主题的速度会更快一点呢。”

“确实只是形式。”鲁路修赞同道。他们两人的声音在变得更为昏暗的殿堂中回荡，负责把守的亲卫们直立如塑像，沉默如磐石，面目隐藏在阴影中如无名的鬼怪，除去作为一个用以捍卫当前这来路不正的皇权的符号之外什么也不是。皇帝缓慢地倚靠回他的座椅中，放松了肩臂与腰背，手肘于扶把上支起一侧。“现在，先跪下。”他让指节逗留在眼眶边，从容地开始下令，“然后按照我的指示来做。”

他又一次将透明镜片从眼球前方抹去了，妥善地收回圆盒中，暂时不打算再度用它们削弱自己的双眼与心灵。他并不是想要借助这种小伎俩来再度强化对朱雀的控制，而是在面对这个男人的时候，他着实不需要隐瞒太多真实的自己。在座上的皇帝重新将指节撑回眼尾处的时候，零之骑士后退了两小步，拉开的距离相当合适，能让他正常地躬身跪地，也让鲁路修稍微向前倾身就能触抚到他的头颈。他的双膝一并着地，是在表示服从而非普通地行礼。鲁路修对他的自觉性感到满意，压低视线高度看向了他露给自己的一头蓬松卷发。

“那么，我们还是从提问开始。”鲁路修说，“告诉我你真实的想法。说得明确一点，从你向我提出建议的那一步开始。”

“我觉得这，”朱雀说，“算是某种程度上的自作自受。”

他的声音会在这样的对谈场合变得略显沉闷。他会剖开自己用以防备的外壳，用一种相对机械化的、平稳的态度来缓和自身的情绪，以免过快地失去控制。他没再戴上帽兜，但依然低头藏起了脸。藏匿总归是意味着什么，而鲁路修想知道最为根本的理由。

“解释得再具体一点。”鲁路修说。

零之骑士沉默了少顷才开口。“在你面前表现得低声下气，以及被你一脚踢在脑袋上。”他说，“再怎么不好受也算是活该。”

鲁路修反应了一秒他所指的是哪件事，随后轻轻吁了口气。“我倒不至于在这种事上一直记仇。”鲁路修说，“我还以为早在我们决定为某个共同目标而和解的时候，一些往事就不用再被反复提起了。”

“当然了。你总是会主动向前看的那个。”朱雀低声说，裹着一丝苦涩笑意，“对你来说这种仪式或许毫无意义，但对我而言并不是。这样其实也弥补不了任何事，但它能提醒我去多为你付出一点代价。”

鲁路修一时无言，他将视线转向一旁，沿着对方披风垂落后铺散在地的红幅褶痕快速描摹。这种逻辑只要放在枢木朱雀身上就并不难懂，其实也不叫他感到意外。他原以为这种心病级别的问题能在他们推心置腹地谈过一次之后有所缓和，但成效好像不如他想的那样好。这让他感到有点儿气馁，因为他觉得自己在控制对方的情绪这方面做得有些失职了。

然而朱雀可能误读了他的沉默。朱雀稍微抬起了脸，神情中带着几分歉意。“别太担心，我没在生气。”他解释说，“甚至和你不同，我也不是头一次对人卑躬屈膝了。”

这种话可以用作解释而无法用作安慰，鲁路修很希望他能明白其中的区别。被这番发言背后的含义略微惹恼了的皇帝冷哼一声，叠过一侧膝腿，用跷高的足尖挑起了对方的下颌骨。两人的目光沉默地撞在一起，锋芒迅速湮没作尘埃细屑。“你不够诚实。”鲁路修说，“你想假装配合我做这种事对你来说不需要有任何心理负担，但其实不是那样。”

“我确实不很在乎。”朱雀答道。

“但不是完全不在乎。”鲁路修眯起双眼，将语速放得更缓，咬字也更重，“现在告诉我，你在那么多人面前被我踢在地上、踩在胸口的时候，你实际上是在想什么？”

回到那一刻去，他这样逼迫对方。回到被上位者践踏、以冰冷轻蔑眼神俯视着的时刻。做戏本身不是调驯的过程，但他可以像这样在事后积极地将那部分回忆给利用起来。朱雀抿唇又放松，他咽下一口唾沫，鲁路修看得见他的喉咙在动。“我以为你那时候能够，”他再开口时声音喑哑了几分，“看懂我的想法。”

“不要用假设来回答问题。”鲁路修说，白色的靴尖再度向上一挑，迫使对方将头抬得更高，清晰吐词也变得愈发困难。朱雀的面部肌肉绷紧了，但他没有发怒，他的眼睛有如翠色的潭水，在背光处浸下一重又一重树影，然后从影深出映出闯入者的样貌。

“我不介意你那样做。”他的声音很轻，像是纯在向外吐出短促的气流。鲁路修将足尖下压了一些，让他得以将下颌沉到相对舒适的角度上。朱雀深吸了一口气，滚动喉头吐出的音节里裹着细小的震颤。“当然了，我确实有一点害怕……只有一点。不是那种面对强敌时欲图反击而无能为力的恐惧，只是在担忧我自己的状态不够好。”

“为什么？”鲁路修问，“你是在担心你演得不够投入？”

“我是在担心我，”朱雀低声答道，“从未以自身的意愿来主动配合过这种事，可能做得还不够好。”

他的眼睑抖了一抖，鲁路修知道这意味着他的情绪快抵达临界点了。若是再将他逼迫得更紧，恐怕就不能叫他再继续平静地进行自我剖解了。还差一步，皇帝心想。只需要多施加一点点推力。“过来，再靠近一点。”他柔声对他的骑士说。

他将跷起的那只脚放下了，安分地踏回地面，然后朝着远离另一只脚的方向挪动了一小段距离，让双腿之间打开一个微妙的夹角。朱雀默不作声地膝行得更近，将头脸都挤进他的膝骨之间，埋在他的衣袍下摆处深深呼吸。鲁路修抚摸着对方的后脑，手指梳开柔软发层滑至颈间，探入衣物领口内侧，在那里找到了他想要确认的东西。一个颈圈。一个属于他的隐蔽的标记，被藏在零之骑士与他相配的华贵披挂之下，无声地彰示着他的所有权。鲁路修分神了片刻，想着下回也许该在进行管教时将牵绳给系回去。他不认为朱雀会拒绝这个提议。

他在朱雀因他的抚摸而颤抖起来时安抚性地拍在对方的颈后，给出了一个许可。朱雀抓住他的衣袍边角，埋在他的衣摆间嗅得更加用力。“过去你独自活着的那几年间，”鲁路修问，“也不曾向人低声下气到你今天所做的程度吧？”

“过去我几乎不曾真正屈从过。”朱雀闷声答道，“不是说姿态，是在指精神上的服从。很多时候形势不妙，我会坦然接受，也不过是因为我觉得抗争是不必要的。过去我不介意有多少糟烂事发生在我自己身上，不论是不公正的对待或是其它。”

“过去你会向别人做出一些在旁人看来不可理喻的低贱姿态吗？”鲁路修说，“无自觉，或是随波逐流。因为你会认为那些事都无关紧要。”

朱雀许久没有说话，待到鲁路修有意按压了一下他的颈圈，他才安静而快速地点了一下头。好在鲁路修足够了解他了，能够在他不愿开口的时候替他进一步拆解仅剩的防御。“可是现在不一样了。”皇帝笃定地微笑着，缓而反复地抚摸着骑士的后颈，“现在你充分理解那些举动的含义，以及我想通过它们来达成的意图，对吗？而在此基础上，你愿意接受它们——不，你已经是在享受它们了。”

“这是我来替你定义我自己的方式。”朱雀说，“如果你需要一把完美的武器，不论是被你掷进淤泥还是替你斩断荆棘都毫无怨言——只要是你想要的。我会成为你想要的。”

他的声音变得沙哑了。他在剖白过后始终没有抬起脸来，鲁路修为之怔然，片刻后才意识到这是因为他还未得到自己的许可。“做得很好。”于是鲁路修说。他将指节移到对方的发鬓间，朱雀才重新露出面容，双眼被额发末梢投下的阴影所模糊。鲁路修想要躬身去搂抱他，又觉得这样做的话或许节奏太快。至少在皇座前方，他们不需要太快摆脱角色束缚。循序渐进地过渡应该是个好主意。

“那么，”皇帝垂下目光，鼓励性地轻轻拍了下身前的男人的面颊，“接下来就是奖励时间了。”

他将裤腰解开的时候，天色变得更暗了。皇帝眯眼望着那些对殿阶上正在发生的事情仿佛浑然不觉的活傀儡，感到一丝好笑与一点儿无用的可悲。零之骑士将头埋进他的衣摆下方，洁白的织料边缘覆在棕褐色的短发上。鲁路修用足尖去踩他的大腿，从中段到腿根。他什么也没说，只是沉默地拱在衣料间服务着他的主君。

朱雀的口腔里总是很热，接吻的时候如此，含住某处的时候亦是如此。耳廓、耳垂肉、手指尖、乳头，有时是足趾，以及像现在这样吞吐一根阴茎。鲁路修不否认他的嘴里很舒服，只要不故意使坏，朱雀的口交技巧还算不错。他会用上颚和舌头一起按摩鲁路修的龟头，将发育得挺健康的性器含在嘴里吮得啧啧有声，显得十分顺从且乐在其中。他单手搂着鲁路修的一条小腿，另一只手则同样探在衣摆下方，帮他摆正那根需要他用口舌去服务的性器。

在昏暗的大殿里尝试做这档子事比在明亮的房间里更挑战人的羞耻心，即便无人旁观也是如此。空间的封闭性和场所本身的意义都与更为私人的场合不尽相同，而鲁路修在努力让自己适应时下的变化。他总是能适应变化并从容应对，他必须掌控局势，不管是这张皇座还是躬在他身前的某个人。朱雀的手指隔着手套搓过他的阴茎根部，尾指末端绕着连接囊袋处的褶皱打转。鲁路修心不在焉地摸他的脑袋，在朱雀蓦一下将逐渐硬挺起来的器物咽得更深时绞住一小绺打卷的头发。朱雀哼了一声，从口舌与阳具的缝隙间卡出短促的喉音。

他的喉咙里在抖动，那小幅的抽搐恰到好处地按摩着鲁路修的龟头，像是一类关于索求和榨取的暗示。年轻的皇帝叹了口气，抬起足弓碰了碰对方的膝腿内侧。“你可以。”鲁路修说。他没有指明具体内容，但朱雀的脑袋拱动了一下，从衣摆下显出更多，眼睑也抬起了一些，足够让他看清那双愈发深暗的绿眼睛。然后是更多的、更为急切的吮吸动作，比之耐心服务更接近于狂热地抒发对他的渴求。对于调驯关系来说，这就稍稍有些越界了，但既然是奖励时间，稍微过激一点也无可指摘。

在朱雀摸上他的足踝时，鲁路修深吸了一口气，将另一条腿抬起了些，径自勾住了对方的后腰。覆在背上的华贵披风被顶起一小块异常形状，鲁路修盯着那两道滑开的、绣着金色羽翼的长带，感到对方在一番激烈运作后让自己的性器滑出了喉咙，含在更浅处，将舌尖轻轻贴在了顶端的孔眼上。他不确定自己真的射了精，或许还不到那一步，或许只是稍加刺激后淌出了一点儿腺液。他不感到疲惫，他觉得自己同样想要对方更多。

但他不会打乱自己的步奏。

“想要继续吗？”于是鲁路修开口问，用不那么认真的语气抛出提议，“你可以在这里脱掉我的衣服，虽然我不建议你脱掉太多。”

朱雀含着还在嘴中的器物发出了几个叫人听不清的音节，旋即无奈地放弃了这样表意而松开了嘴。“为什么是现在？”他反问道，“为什么是这里？”

没有拒绝就意味着上钩，这就意味着目的已经达成了一半。鲁路修笑了，同时换上了更为沉稳的口吻：“因为我容许你分享我的荣誉与我的权力。”

“你的原话可不是这样。”朱雀提出异议。

“当然了，必须在我的允许之下才算可行。”鲁路修补充道。他躲开对方的手掌搭握，将两条腿都绕在了对方的腰后，交叠着在披风下拱起更大的块状。“我要你为我所用，自然也包括在这里尽心尽力地取悦我。向我证明一下你的诚意。”

他是在说真心话，而他知道朱雀会对此没辙。他的骑士叹了口气，光线太暗了，鲁路修有些看不清对方脸上具体的表情细节。“你太任性了。”朱雀说，指责成分多过拒绝。

“那当然了，我的目标可是成为草菅人命的独裁者。”鲁路修坦然道。他展开手臂，比划出对方身后的大殿范围，这会儿没有等待觐见皇帝的拥挤人群，没有更多曾是他的亲族的听话人偶，但他们都曾知道这地方、这座椅本身意味着什么。“我在对你下令呢，朱雀。”鲁路修又说，拖长了音节并再度前伸了手指，直接按在对方的唇尾，从一端滑向破损的另一端，勾勒出一个柔软形状，“这时候你应该回答我什么？”

而他的骑士如他所愿地扬起颈首，回应了他的意志。“遵命，陛下。”

鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚从来不会夸大或小觑那些已经获得的成就，这算是他的一个好习惯。唯有准确地评估自身的能力，才会知晓自己该在何时隐忍克制、又敢于在需要冒险时放手一搏。而眼前的男人对他来说算是一个矛盾的集合体，他们曾无数次在交好与交恶的边界上谨慎试探，又不止一次地打破界限苛待彼此。在此之上，他们之间的情谊牵连又着实太多了，多到任何一方都无法轻易忽略。

所以这就是结果了——凶兽会在特定的时候收起獠牙，被人调驯的满足感和私密的爱意都被他保留下来，然而他却不会被彻底消除掉伤害旁人的本能。到头来掌握在我手中的还是一柄武器，鲁路修分神想道。虽然能够为人所用也算是你获得幸福的方式之一。阻拦我的人，助我获得并稳固荣耀的人，以及我所夺得的荣耀本身——你。他想着想着忽然想要发笑，尽管有些不合时宜。

他还是笑了，就在他被枢木朱雀用硬而热的性器凿开身体的时候。不同于用于拓宽活动空间与精准按揉敏感区的手指，一根尺寸可观的阴茎能带来更多被填塞的快感，穿刺抽插间混着古怪的疼痛，令人头皮发麻又禁不住期待着更多。能够给己身带来的变化，能够让对方释放而出的、可以切身感受到的欲望的形状。他在主导事态的进展，但他无法精准地控制到每一分每一秒的动作变化以及随之而来的感官刺激。他的长裤与靴子都掉落在地，仅用一双裸腿绞着正在进入自己的男人的腰。他们下半身交合的角度不算恰到好处，情事本身也不及在床笫之间那样顺畅，比之欢好更似在互相配合着进行某种特定的仪式。

像现在这样，想要摆动腰肢就必须揽紧另一人的肩膀，想要固定住体格相对纤弱的一方就需牢固地掌住后背，想要在下半身时快时慢的挤碰间把握好平衡不随意滑动，就得将一侧膝骨垫在座椅的边缘。朱雀这么做了，屈起一条腿来垫在不列颠尼亚的最高权位的象征上，配合着对他下令的人把这一场性事变作对这荣华本身的轻蔑嘲弄。鲁路修为现状兴奋得身体发抖，他发笑时用力勾着朱雀的后腰，让对方的阴茎更多地凿进自己，因润滑不足而在肛口擦出一圈火辣辣的痛感，再往里些则连带着脏腑都好似遭了冲击而紧皱起来。他以为对方在自己耳边轻声骂着“疯子”，仔细听来又除去粗沉喘息之外什么也没有。夜色弥漫进大殿的每一寸，沉默着的守卫们有如被蛇妖凝视过的静止不动的石像，唯有失去独立意志的双眼在隐约闪动着异样的血芒。

掌握一些别人梦寐以求的事物，再践踏它们。敲响战鼓，燎燃火焰，然后等候即将到来的下一波挑战。能够互相依偎的人所剩无几，就连会给予伤害的旧敌都是必须要托付性命的对象了。值得保护的，无比珍贵的，一个特例。鲁路修用指尖勾着那人贴体的颈圈，在一迭堪称凶狠的撞击直抵腹中时扯住了那段柔韧皮革。他听见朱雀的喉咙因气管被挤压而喀喀作响，宛如一个齿轮被卡住，一个步骤在濒近完成时被截停。他在咬住对方的嘴唇的同时松开手，让被急刹住的一步在卸去劲头前抛向巅峰。他感受到一份完整的欲望被描绘而出，倾泻进自己的躯壳而后在里侧升腾。他在舌尖上尝到一点血，他不确定是他咬破了尚还脆弱的痂壳还是制造了新的伤损处。不会长久，算不上严重伤害，放在明处的话可能会被不知情的外人给留意到，引发出更多离奇的谣言，其中会有一部分意外地贴近事实。他的身躯在游离飘荡的想象中同样被抛向欲望的边界线，又在沉降下来的夜幕中缓缓落回到坚实的座椅中。肉体的碰撞与细碎的呻吟都告一段落，他们纯粹而亲昵地搂抱在一起，交换着相对轻柔些的吻。

鲁路修在这亲吻中捕捉到一丝异常，一点儿情绪上的紧绷，不是泄欲过后的谨小慎微，也没能在自己的唇齿间化作更无害的温软事物。“你有心事。”他敏锐地眯起眼，用鼻尖挨蹭着对方的鼻翼，“我还错过了什么吗？告诉我。”

“我在想你之前所说的话。”朱雀答道。

他交代得干脆，起身的动作就要拖沓些。他先是熟门熟路地从鲁路修的衣袋里找出手帕，替两人都进行过简单揩拭后才将屈起的那条腿撤下座椅边缘。他将那条手帕留在鲁路修的两腿之间，年轻的皇帝便将它拿在手里，随意地隔着一层丝滑面料按揉起了还没并拢的穴口，然后指尖一压用它塞住了自己的肛门，让里头还未凝固的浓稠液体不至于漏出来。朱雀已经单膝跪回地面，刚将他的内裤套回他的一侧脚踝上，见状而抬起头来，用大概是相当无奈的眼神瞥了他一记。

“为了戏剧效果说的那些？”鲁路修蹙起眉，顺脚甩掉了那条内裤，“基本都属于即兴发挥。怎么，我有哪里说得不够好吗？”

“那时你说，”朱雀顿了一顿，将字音咬得低了许多，“没有什么是不可替代的。”

他没有坚持继续给鲁路修就地整装，也没再去碰自己的衣服。他们就这么安静地看向彼此，在昏暗的殿堂里各自确认着对方的轮廓。“对于我们都无法长久控制的整个世界来说，的确如此。”年轻的皇帝平静道，“就连我自己也是可支付的代价中的一部分。所以是啊，我确实是这样认为的。”

“真残酷啊。”他的骑士叹了一声，“对于你自己来说又是怎样呢，鲁路修？没有什么是你不能放弃的吗？”

“这取决于情境。”鲁路修说，“好比说现在，我需要你与我一起完成我们拟定好的计划，你就成为了不可放弃的一部分。”

或许只会在这种时候出现吧。在亲密交互的温度还未消散时，在他们都还衣冠不整、仅凭蔓延开的夜色来保全几分体面的场合，对外是最强骑士的枢木朱雀、被人们视为死神的男人才会像这样再度展现出一点儿能够为人所触碰的软弱。又有谁能知道呢，他胸腔里的那颗心远不如他表露在外的状态那般淡漠而难以摧毁。鲁路修赤足踩在他的膝头上，躬身去摸他的鬓角，那里渗出了一点薄汗，若是抵在舌尖的话，应当要比泪水更为咸涩。“你真的会对我感到失望吗？”朱雀轻声问。

“只要你不再背叛我就不会。”鲁路修说。

“这很容易。”朱雀说，“想对自己的心保持诚实，对于现在的我来说反而是最容易的一件事。可是还有许多事情不能由我的主观意识来左右。”他握住鲁路修的足踝，吻这年轻的君主的膝与腿，然后是白皙光洁的足背。他做得从容自如，无需命令，也非谄媚，但他的每一分动作里都蕴含着某种秘而不宣的悲苦。他从来都是更容易为过去的影子所困住、也更容易为之踌躇的那一个人。“而在除去我的心之后，”他又说，“哪怕是你也无法主宰全部的命运。”

“我知道。”鲁路修低声道。

朱雀沉默了一会儿，他的气息在暗处紊乱了一拍，他的眼睑阖上又撑起，他在吐出言辞前先将情绪调整过了一回。“如果我真的失败了呢？”然后他问，“作为你的骑士，在某一处战场上没能完成你所嘱托的任务，或者没能以较为体面的方式退场。以及再之后，作为ZERO，在命定的时刻到来的时候……”他原本在与座上的人对视，话语未尽却已慢慢垂下了头，额角隔着柔软发丝贴上鲁路修的膝盖内侧。

“……甚至是在那之后……毕竟那时你就……”

不在了。

他的声音变得愈来愈低，有些字词也模糊得难以辨识了。可是鲁路修自然知道他想说什么，或者说鲁路修知道他时至如今仅剩的畏惧是什么。皇帝将上身躬得更低，温柔地揽住他，抱住他的头颈，一面手掌下探而覆在他的后心之上。“你的心不会背叛，就说明你会为了完成你的职责而支付任何代价。”鲁路修说，“既然我已经知道了你会全力以赴，再遇上失败也不过是不可抗力。我又怎么会不明事理到为此而责怪你呢。”

“话虽如此……”

“朱雀。”他说。

质疑的话语经由一声呼唤便消失了，取而代之的是柔和相应的单音。鲁路修让足踝从对方手中滑脱，足尖踩回地面，以便将上身压得更低，让他的骑士能将颈首埋靠在他的肩窝里。“别去责备自己。”鲁路修将声音放得低而缓，“既然你要向我敞开全部，且将主导你的内心的权力都移交给我了，那么你是否应该接受惩罚也要由我来判定。”

他捕捉到自对方身上传递而来的细末颤抖，遍及四肢百骸，又汇集到心脏，为他的指尖所触碰。“你是来纵容我的吗？”朱雀问道。鲁路修将嘴唇压在对方的头顶，自卷发的缝隙间吐出气音。

“或许吧。”他说。

他将余下的话语封在沉默的亲吻里。那古怪的颤栗有许久不曾停止，鲁路修猜想它应当是永远无法被消除了。这也是所谓的范本上唯一的缺憾，一道疤痕被刻下之后，若非亲手制造它的人回来填补，便再也不可能补全作本来的模样。所幸他们还有时间，尽管不够多，但也不是在下一个未知的明日就要迎来终结。他还可以留下多一些、再多一些的慰藉，用作嘉赏的陪伴与爱意，哪怕抽离的时候会造成更加剧烈的痛楚，也能让注定被留下的一方在他真正离去后回味更久，直至将那份温柔眷恋悉数化为独自行走下去的决意。

至于——他意识到了这点，但无法细想下去——这份爱意本身是否会让被赠予者自行增添更多重负，为了达成一个莫须有的完美标准而苛求自己，乃至在他离去后还会进一步束缚那颗一度交由他来保管的心，却也不是他们在这末路前的短暂狂欢中来得及顾忌的问题了。


End file.
